Premature End
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: A simple heist, it shouldn't have gone so wrong... It seems even phantoms bleed. Hakukai feelings


_'I'll win next time Kuroba'_

Hakuba mused to himself as he watched the white glider retreat into the distance from the roof. It had been a quick snatch and grab heist, free of obsessive fans due to the heist note only being sent to the police. For once, he actually hadn't been dyed a strange colour nor coated in some unknown substance.

Golden irises narrowed as the brit thought back on the heist. Kid had at first greeted Nakamori and the task force in the normal manner typical of his moonlight persona, then all of a sudden he seemed to tense, before just snatching the amber pendant known as the Amber Heart and disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. Only to be seen after he had taken flight.

'_Kuroba doesn't usually let a chance to mess with Nakamori go, nor does he ever restrain himself from dying my hair_...'

A frown marred his lips as he took one last glance towards the retreating white before heading towards the stairs.

'_Heist ends at 01:37:01, heist lasted 5 minutes, 27 seconds, and 07 milliseconds'_

A gut wrenchingly familiar crack echoed throughout the night. The blond's eyes widened, heart skipping a beat as he whirled around, golden irises searching the sky.

'_Kuroba_!'

Hakuba's breath caught in his chest as he caught sight of the faint white silhouette dipping in a downwards spiral towards the ground.

'_He's hit_!'

"Who the hell shot at Kid?!" Nakamori snarled, rage filled eyes sweeping his surroundings. Kid was continuously non-violent, there was absolutely no authorization given to shoot the mischievous thief. Even if there was, nobody on the task force disliked the snarky thief enough to take the shot.

Hakuba bolted down the steps, taking them two at a time, there wasn't any time to waste. Kuroba has been shot from the sky, from a dangerous height.

'_If the bullet didn't kill him, the crash might_'

The blond didn't actually want the thief to end up in jail, much less dead. He had already come to the conclusion that his classmate wasn't a bad person, and thus, had a really good reason for committing his crimes. He just didn't know what that reason was yet.

'_You better not be dead Kuroba_'

Hakuba let out a weary breath as he pulled out his pocket watch, it was nearing four in the morning. The shooter hadn't been caught, leaving him to searching the estimated crash area for hours before heading towards the brunette's house. His fears weren't lifted as he noted that his classmate hadn't returned.

With a dreary sigh, he turned away from the door and headed back towards the estimated crash site.

'_There has got to be blood whether he is alive or not. Blood while worrisome, would be much better than finding nothing_'

Kuroba had been shot, blood was inevitable. Hakuba closed his eyes, he wanted to find blood, just blood. If he found only blood it would mean that while Kuroba was injured, he was at least okay enough to get away.

'_Dear god, why did I have to get attached to a suicidal maniac with a fetish for glitter and dye'_

A migraine was nudging at the base of his skull, his search had still yielded no results. He leaned against the brick wall near the entrance of an alleyway, dragging his right had down his face.

"Where is that crazy magician?" He sighed, too tired to put any real emotion into his voice. He was tired, he had come back from England and headed straight to the heist sight, jet lag wasn't helping his search.

"T-tan-t-" The weak whisper barely reached the blond's ears. Hakuba immediately straightened, his gaze whipping towards the ally.

"Kuro—Kid?" He queried, knowing that the hard headed magician was more likely to respond if he didn't sound like he was accusing him. He took rapid yet tentative steps towards the direction of the voice. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

'_He just had to be in the bloody last area for me to check_...'

"N—" Kaito's voice was weak, as the blond entered the ally.

"Ki— My god!" Hakuba rushes over to the crumpled form of the magician. The once pristine white suit was now almost completely stained red. The magician's glider was nothing but a bunch of crumpled metal pinning the teen to the dirty ground. "Kuroba..." His voice cracked as he knelt down next to the teen, ignoring the wet blood seeping into his pants.

"—urts" Kaito wheezed, blood flecks littering his chin. Golden irises watered as Hakuba noted that Kaito's chest had been impaled multiple times by the glider's frame.

'_He's been slowly bleeding out for hours... All alone in this dirty ally, unable to get help_'

"Kuroba..." Hakuba's voice wavered, his gaze calculating the amount of blood loss. Blinking away tears, the blond continued. "You're going to be alright" He lied, an the magician would be gone before an ambulance arrived.

'_You won't be alone Kuroba_'

"Lie—" Kaito whispered, breaths slow and deep. Bleary indigo orbs locked with Hakuba's golden ones. "—m sorry" Kaito continued, his grimace morphing into a weak smile. The blood coating his lips and chin didn't help.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" The blond questioned, Kaito opened his mouth to respond only to be shushed by Hakuba. "Don't speak, save your breath" He pleaded.

"My father—" Kaito's words were cut off by a series of wet coughs, fresh blood dribbling down his chin, Hakuba took the other teen's right hand in his own. "Murdered, wanted to find—" Indigo orbs fluttered closed, causing panic to blossom within the Hakuba's chest.

"Kuroba?!" Hakuba's voice raised a few octaves as he checked the boy's pulse. A soft whine escaped from the magicians lips.

"S'rry..." Kaito's breath ceased completely after the words left his lips, his body going completely limp.

'_I should be the one apologizing... If i had searched around here first you wouldn't have died_...'

Tears pricked at Hakuba's eyes as he took one last glance as his friendly rival before pulling out his phone. He needed to cover up Kuroba's death to make it look like a random murder, he didn't want the magician's best friend to think badly of him without the magician himself there to explain his reasons.

**How was it?was it okay?**


End file.
